


Flowers in the Sun

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, FFXV Kink Meme, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Trans!Prompto, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, apology kink, if that wasn't a kink before it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Ignis finds one of Prompto's sex toys in the Regalia.Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me wanting Promnis smut+loving trans headcanons+wanting to practice writing smut more, so here we are.  
> Prompt-  
> http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=832841
> 
> Gonna go ahead and say Prompto has had top surgery, but I don't think I ever mention his chest in this. Prompto is also kind of subby in this? That wasn’t really my intention but it happened, so I guess I would say that the whole dom/sub thing is something that they do every once in a while, but not all the time.

Using an excuse to get Gladio and Noctis off their asses and out of their hotel room for most of the day was all too easy for Ignis by now. He saw them to the door as Prompto lounged on the bed, fresh out of a midmorning shower, browsing his phone and not paying any attention to the fact that they were _finally_ , blessedly alone. 

Ignis let the door fall shut behind the boys and took a seat, staring right at his boyfriend. He would occasionally laugh at something on the screen or squint his eyes to read, but did nothing to acknowledge Ignis’ waiting. He gave Prompto one more minute…then two…and he still hadn’t noticed him, so Ignis finally cleared his throat. 

“Huh? Need something Iggy?” Prompto jerked his head up, glancing at Ignis, but Ignis only smirked and inclined his head in response. The blonde glanced around the room and, at last, caught up with Ignis’ meaning, “Ohhh, you got those two out of the room for a while didn’t you? I see how it is! Are you gonna do something naughty to me? Like…bake me a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies?”

Prompto laughed at his own joke, but Ignis took the opportunity to cross the room and crawl onto the bed with Prompto. By the time he realized his boyfriend was hovering over him, it was too late to make an escape. Surrendering, he set his phone aside, “So forward today. Okay, really, what’s up?” 

Ignis sat back on his knees, gesturing to himself, “I, or should I say, _Noctis_ , found one of your toys sitting out in the open of the Regalia’s trunk. _Again_.” He leaned over the edge of their bed, rustling through his bag to procure a rather large dildo, and silently observed as horror spread across Prompto’s face. 

“Whoopsie!” Prompto chuckled, grabbing for the toy while Ignis pulled it away, “Well, you know me, Ig. Must have fallen out of my bag. Are you sure Noct’s really upset about finding it, or is he just jealous that he can’t use it?” 

Ignis ignored the comment. “I took the liberty of cleaning it myself—since it certainly didn’t _look_ sanitary in the condition I found it—and I’m sure you’ll have no qualms about paying me back in full for my generous work.”

Oh, so _that’s_ where this was going. He could roll with that.

He grabbed fistfuls of the pressed front of Ignis’ shirt, dragging his boyfriend down to his level, “I’m sorry for being irresponsible Iggy,” he whispered into Ignis’ ear and watched as the first layer of the other man’s composure fell away. The toy was discarded next to them on the bed and Ignis’ fingers were suddenly digging into his hips, pushing under his boxers. He felt glasses press into his neck first, then open mouthed kisses and bites trailed down, down, down until Ignis’ progress was halted by Prompto’s shirt. 

Prompto was more than willing to rid himself of that, though, and chucked it off somewhere to his left. His boxers were already dangerously low on his hips, but Ignis sat up for a moment, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. “How sorry are you Prompto?” He asked, kneading little circles into his boyfriend’s hips with his thumbs as his other four fingers continued to nudge Prompto’s boxers lower and lower. 

The blonde took a moment to gather himself, searching for his best apologetic tone, “Sorry enough to be punished,” he said, tucking his head into his chest and looking up at Ignis through his lashes. 

Prompto’s boxers came off rather quickly after that. Ignis caught his lips in a rushed kiss, seemingly desperate for physical contact until Prompto’s boxers cleared his feet and were subsequently discarded off the bed. His hand rubbed warm circles just below his belly, a promise of more to come. “Punished with what, then?” 

His hand dipped lower, rubbing the soft pads of his fingers right where he knew Prompto wanted them. The blonde moaned, but then stuttered out a gasp as Ignis increased the pressure. “Mnn! Please…I’m sorry, Iggy…” His voice faded into a moan, his thighs falling open and brows creasing together as he surrendered himself to Ignis’ fingers. “Mmmm-maybe my own toy?” 

“With your own toy?” Ignis feigned a gasp, “Perhaps because you know you’re too _negligent_ to properly care for your own things? Too _impatient_ to wait until we can get a room alone?” He emphasized the bad behavior, stopping the circles and simply letting his fingers rest against Prompto’s warmth. Frustrated, Prompto began to rock his hips up into the sensation, but to no avail. 

“ ‘M sorry!” he finally spat out “Sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so-oh Ignis, _please_ just fuck me.” His face burned red after that, but Ignis was quick to reward him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Good boy…that’s what I like to hear,” he mumbled, relishing in the little quakes that ran through Prompto’s body as he resumed massaging the swollen clit. He withdrew his hand after another few moments, reaching for both the dildo and a small bottle of lube, “But I’m not going to make this easy for you. I expect you to begging for it the entire time. 

Prompto’s eyes were already glazed over with pleasure as he watched Ignis coat the toy in slick. Just the thought of it filling him up was getting him excited, “Anything for you, Iggy…”

“Anything for me, but you can’t keep your toys in order in the first place?” Ignis was quick to shoot back. 

Prompto flinched, coming back to reality a little. “S-sorry…” he mumbled, “It was just a mistake, I think it was the other day, when it was pouring rain and we were trying to run inside to the camper…” 

Ignis tutted his tongue a few times, shaking his head. “I didn’t ask for excuses, did I?” And a soft ‘No…’ answered him, “What _did_ I ask for then?” He asked, expectant, as he lined the slick dildo up with Prompto’s entrance, teasing him with the head against his slit. 

“Apologies.” Prompto answered obediently, but he could tell Ignis was still waiting for something as the toy continued to tease him from the outside, “I’m so—ah! I-I’m sorry for being irresponsible, Iggy.” 

“That’s it,” Ignis said, sliding the toy roughly halfway in. It was not nearly enough, but the relief that filled Prompto was almost enough to make up for the other half of the toy’s shaft. The warmth that flooded his chest and spilled down into his stomach and groin when Ignis told him he was doing something right…it was like nothing else. Ignis continued with small trusts of the dildo, some going deeper, almost to the point that Prompto actually felt full, but then quickly retreating back.

“And what will you do better next time?” 

“Mmmm…I’ll…I’ll clean up after myself…and, uh, hide my toys better—” he’s interrupted by a long moan as Ignis began angling the dildo up against the sensitive spot that turned his thoughts to mush. He groaned as soon as the pressure was gone, and the shallow thrusts resumed. 

“Ahhh, c’mon Iggy! I can barely feel anything!” The second the words left his mouth he realized they were a mistake, and Ignis’ smile turned devilish

“That’s all you’ll continue to feel if you don’t tell me how sorry you are.” Prompto squirmed as the toy stilled within him, scrambling to come up with more words, better words to apologize with. Ignis was an intelligent guy—Prompto knew he wouldn’t just settle for the same word repeated over and over again. Sometimes words just weren’t enough. 

That was it! He propped himself up on his elbow, shuddering as his body naturally contracted around the dildo from the movement, and reached out to Ignis with his other hand. The man looked wary, but threaded his fingers through Prompto’s all the same.

“Ignis,” he said, keeping his gaze locked on his partner’s eyes, “I’m sorry for disobeying you. I didn’t think that it would upset you so much…please forgive me, Iggy, and I promise, promise, _promise_ to do better next time.” Prompto knew his eyes must have looked huge and pathetic and begging, but he knew what Ignis liked—he was no fool. The strategist had fallen for Noctis’ big blue eyes time and time again as the prince grew up, and he fell for Prompto’s just as hard. 

Ignis rushed forward all at once then, the dildo plunging into him as deep as it could go. _Fucking finally,_ ran through Prompto’s mind right before he let himself collapse back onto the bed, moaning as the dildo filled him up completely. 

Ignis captured Prompto’s lips with his own, exchanging sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He kept one hand on the end of the dildo, though, teasing Prompto with little thrusts that pressed deep within him, pushing him to his limit. Realistically the blonde couldn’t take any more of the toy, but it was always worth a try. He would be hard pressed to find anything else that turned him on more than watching Prompto take a toy of this size like he was born to do it. 

After pulling away from the kiss he couldn’t help but stare, hypnotized by his boyfriend clenching and shuddering around the remaining two or three inches of the dildo. It was only in his careful study of the scene did he notice something else about the toy. 

Prompto lied back on the bed, sprawled out bonelessly and panting as he took in the fullness of the moment. The pleasant silence was interrupted, though, with Ignis’ voice. “Oh? And what does this do?”

That was all the warning he got before he felt the dildo rev up to nearly the highest vibration setting. The effect was immediate and he was sure Ignis was enjoying the show; the bastard, as if he didn’t _know_ what the knob did. Prompto tensed up, digging his fingers and toes into the sheets as his hips automatically began to thrust back against the vibrator. 

After a moment of no movement it seemed like Ignis _finally_ came to his senses and began pumping the toy in and out of him in earnest. Prompto had bitten down onto his lip, trying to conceal his moans, but slowly let a whine sneak out, followed by needy little moans and gasps as the vibration hit him in all the right places. 

Well, all save one. Except for his teasing in the beginning, Ignis had really been neglecting his _outside_ , and Prompto wanted that to be rectified immediately. “A-ah! Iggy, please…w-would you…?” Thankfully, Ignis chose not to be blissfully unaware—not that he ever really _was_ , Prompto knew the man always had a full grasp on any situation, even in bed—and conceded. 

“But of course.” 

Prompto’s thighs began to tremble as Ignis massaged his clit, alternating between circles and up-and-down motions. He whined, rocking his hips back and forth, overcome by all the attention as the pressure deep inside him mounted. 

“Ignis…” he started off quiet, because the amount of pleasure coursing through his body was starting to overwhelm his voice, “Ignis…Iggy I, I’m going to…!” Prompto let out a gasp, melding into a high pitched whine as his orgasm finally washed over him. He felt himself contract intensely around the toy, and it seemed Ignis did too, if the concentration in his eyes was anything to go by. He waited until the pulsing stopped, though Prompto still had waves of pleasure ricocheting up and down his body, and pulled the dildo out, concentrating the vibrating tip right over his clit. 

The blonde very nearly screamed at the new sensation as the pleasure came back twofold. His mind went to static as his hips involuntarily thrust up and off the sheets. From the other end, Ignis looked on in satisfaction as Prompto came in a gush of thin, clear fluid, splashing down against the sheets. When he finally relaxed back down into the mattress a second, much smaller trickle ran down from his slit and he stilled, fully spent. 

Except Ignis _knew_ Prompto had more than enough stamina for both of them, given a short reprieve. He got off the bed, heading to the bathroom to rinse off the toy and store it somewhere safe. His own pants and briefs were discarded as he returned to the bedroom, climbing back atop the bed to hover over Prompto, his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs. His boyfriend was just about recovered from his orgasm by the looks of things, his eyes blinking open, his hands reaching up to pull Ignis down into a kiss. Prompto only noticed Ignis’ hardness as they got closer, and Ignis sheepishly pulled away when he brushed against Prompto’s thigh.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, throwing Prompto a flustered smile. He wanted them to continue, but felt bad rushing things. He knew Prompto was likely still sensitive and wouldn’t take well to being pushed in the wrong direction. 

“S’ okay,” Prompto giggled, much to Ignis’ relief, “I thought I was the one apologizing today?” Regardless, he took the liberty of reaching down between them and giving Ignis a few cursory strokes, just to see pleasure dance across his features. 

“You still can if you’d like to,” Ignis said, “A question for you, then; why keep a toy around when you have the real thing?” He didn’t _really_ feel that haughty, but watching Prompto squirm as the ‘real thing’ was currently resting in his hands was amusing. 

“It’s just…hard to get off, y’know? You three have it easy, you can just go into a bathroom or wherever and get off with your own hand,” he made a lewd motion with his own, averting his eyes, “I tried that once and it took so long. The angle hurt my wrists, too, and that made it hard to shoot the next day, so…” 

“Fair enough. Wouldn’t want our combat abilities compromised by masturbation.” 

“You _could_ just rent us separate rooms you know, so we could do this like, every time we stop,” he nuzzled into Ignis’ neck, imagining such a life where sex in a real bed didn’t require a week’s worth of planning and budgeting. Despite his complaints, though, he kept teasing Ignis’ cock with light touches, with barely there strokes. Ignis took that as a go ahead then, and formally propositioned him. 

“Care for another round?” 

Prompto hummed in affirmation, meeting Ignis in the middle for more kisses. “ _Another_ round? You haven’t even cum once yet, Iggy,” he taunted.

Ignis moved back to his bag to fetch a lubricated condom and rolled it on as Prompto resituated himself, taking a moment to stretch out his sore limbs. The blonde made a sound of displeasure at the wetness pooled beneath him, then shifted over to the dry side of the bed. “Will you change the sheets afterwards?” He asked Ignis, because _of course_ this was the best time to be asking him about house chores. 

Nevertheless, he responded, “Usually the housekeeping staff would take care of that but, given the circumstances…it might be prudent of us,” he moved back over Prompto, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, “But enough of that. Are you alright? All good?” He let his hands wander, dragging his nails down Prompto’s sides and hips. 

“All good,” Prompto nodded, looping his arms around Ignis’ neck as the other man aligned himself. Ignis did not hesitate then, pushing into him with short, but gradually deeper thrusts. A relieved groan escaped Prompto’s lips as Ignis bottomed out and rested there for a moment, both of them basking in the sensation. Ignis pulled at his legs gently, ushering them up to wrap around his waist, and then began to move. 

After such an intense orgasm Prompto wasn't surprised to find himself particularly relaxed, melting back into the mattress and pillows as he let Ignis do all the work. He deserved it, he told himself, for being so good and doing as Iggy asked of him. 

Ignis wasn’t as big as the toy and, well, he certainly didn’t _vibrate_ like the toy, but Prompto had to admit there was nothing like the real thing. The comforting presence of another warm body next to his and the knowledge that he _— his body—_ drew those amazing little moans out of Ignis’ mouth; it was pure bliss. 

Well, Ignis working his abused clit _again_ definitely helped that, but really, Prompto enjoyed their emotional connection just as much as their physical connection. Ignis’ fingers were definitely making the stronger argument at the moment, though. 

Prompto didn’t last very long the second time around. The pleasure that shot through him was like lightning straight from Ignis’ fingers and, combined with the fullness of being penetrated, he was no match. It wasn’t long before he felt himself pulse deliciously tight around Ignis’ cock, rolling his hips into Ignis as he rode out his second orgasm. Shortly after his partner’s thrusts stuttered to a stop and his whole body stilled, moaning into Prompto’s neck as he came deep within him. 

It took some time, but they finally found the energy to untangle from each other, tie the condom off and, yes, even change the sheets. Boneless and beyond content, they settled back down, intent on napping until one of them (Prompto) got too hungry and demanded something to eat.

“How exactly did you get Gladio and Noct out of the room this long?” Prompto asked, yawning. 

“I convinced Gladio to book them a lunch date at the best restaurant in town, said something about treating Noctis after that whole Titan business, and he bought it.” Prompto laughed, snuggling down into the mattress. 

“Really? I didn’t take either of them for the ‘wine and dine’ type," he said as Ignis reached over to turn off the bedside lamp, only to find that Prompto's shirt had landed atop the shade. 

Ignis nodded as he set his glasses aside. “I can see your line of thinking, but if those two aren’t already fucking, fighting or fishing, they’re eating. And the first three aren’t exactly relaxing date ideas so, lunch it was.” Prompto hummed in agreement, letting the sated pleasure still resting in his body drag him down to sleep. 

“You still going to make me those chocolate chip cookies?” He asked, voice barely a whisper. Ignis clicked his tongue and sighed in response, which Prompto took as Ignis code for _‘Ask me when we wake up, we’ll go down to the market and find ingredients’_. He was sure that Noct would be on his side of the argument when he and Gladio returned, so he drifted off, thinking of warmth and cookies and better days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love the idea of Ignis being a “very intense in bed, but also hyper aware of everything” type of lover. I’ve seen it done several times with different characters on the receiving end and man it’s just so great. It’s a perfect trope for him, if it is a trope at all. 
> 
> Fun fact, I have a wax warmer and I burn different scents all the time because I like my room to smell nice when I write, so I named this fic after [the scent that was burning as I wrote it.](http://www.yankeecandle.com/product/flowers-in-the-sun/_/R-1351662) And because Prompto and Ig are like flowers in the sun to me, so.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
